


Tennis Courts

by jessicafallon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Depression, High School, M/M, Rimming, Scars, Self Harm, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicafallon/pseuds/jessicafallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beautiful boy with the scars on his wrists is a bit infatuated by the class clown and vice versa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tennis Courts

**Author's Note:**

> based on Tennis Court by Lorde. this is pretty much porn with a plot though.  
> cutting trigger warning, nothing graphic though.

"Mr. Styles get your ass out of this room right now. Go to the principals office." 

The teachers voice was burning with suppressed anger and it dragged the corners of Louis' mouth upward into a smirk which was a rarity. Harry couldn't help but notice and he grinned at Louis which made his smirk disappear. Louis had never been one for publicity. No matter how many pranks they pulled, he always let Harry take the credit... and the punishment.

"You don't even know that I did it!" Harry argued without his cocky grin leaving his face.

"Who else would put hot sauce in my coffee?" His teacherly tone was missing and for the first time they saw how much sass he'd had to have been holding back as a teacher. "This is the last straw. Harry if you don't leave right now I will have you expelled. I can guarantee it."

Louis began to panic because it was Louis' idea. He did it, not Harry. And he didn't want his partner in crime to be expelled. Louis wouldn't be able to handle school without him. So he cleared his throat loudly. All eyes were on him and he may have flipped his hair a bit dramatically and he may have rolled his eyes a bit too deliberately. Louis raised his hand, flinging it up without his elbow leaving the desk.

"Yes. Louis." The teacher hissed.

Even though Harry always took the blame, Louis still got shit from teachers simply by being associated with the boy. Also he was kind of the prettiest boy in the class/school so he'd developed a bit of an attitude. So that might be another reason why teachers dislike him.

"Actually I did it sir." Louis said plainly before pointing to Harry. "Harry didn't." 

And if he let his sleeve fall down any to display his criss cross design of scars and scabs it was an accident. Maybe.

At the sight of his scars the teacher was reminded of Louis' 'disability' (The school had decided that depression was a disability when presented with his case and teachers were meant to treat it as one. Louis knew this.) and he sighed.

"Why did you do this Louis?"

Louis shrugged, "Thought it would be funny."

"Don't do it again," the teacher mumbled, putting his head down on his desk.

Harry saluted Louis across the room with that stupid grin and Louis licked his lips as his eyes eyes closed and his head tilted back.

The class laughed at their exchange because this was typical behavior, but Harry frowned, trying desperately to keep his erection down.

-

The squeak of metal on metal alerted Louis that Harry was here but he was far too comfortable to move from his position laying in the middle of the tennis court.

"Hey!"

Louis opened his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows.

"Hey," he muttered as his eyes adjusted to the sunlight.

They came here after school everyday to get away from all the shit that life had to offer. The tennis court was always deserted because there used to be a park here a long time ago, but the city hadn't had enough money to demolish everything. So they were left with a tennis court in the middle of a forest. And who would want to play tennis on a shitty court in the middle of a forest? 

Harry closed the gate, dropping his backpack next to Louis', and rushing to Louis' side. He climbed on top of the smaller boy and grinned at him like he always does. Louis sighed and allowed his lips to show his satisfaction. Harry kissed Louis' satisfaction into a slight smile and then rolled to the side so that he was laying beside him.

"Thanks for today," Harry offered.

"It was nothing," Louis assured.

"You're so beautiful."

"Yeah."

Harry laughed as he intertwined their fingers. They laid there until the sun went down and the stars came up and Harry thought to himself how weird it was that he could enjoy silence. He hated silence until he met Louis.

"I love how you don't give a shit about anything," Harry whispered as if his words might break the moment.

"Except for you," Louis responded after a good 20 seconds.

"Except for me."

"Everyone is so fucking boring and I just don't care anymore. It's whatever."

It's times like this where you can hear the sadness in Louis' voice that he hides from the whole world by not saying much at all.

"We're not boring though. We make people proper mad and it's okay because they don't own us and we think it's funny so it doesn't matter. Like shit, we can do whatever we want if you think about it..." Harry rambled, trailing off towards the end.

He sat up abruptly and Louis groaned, "What?"

Harry looked at him with a devilish smile playing on his lips that was hard to see in the darkness. "Let's fuck."

This was enough motivation for Louis to sit up as well.

"N-now?" Louis stuttered.

"Yeah why not? We're not boring." Harry answered, reiterating his earlier point.

Louis opened his mouth to object, but Harry interrupted him.

"I have to repay you for saving my ass today. Plus your little stunt earlier made me really horny."

Louis smiled a genuine smile and replied quickly, "What stunt?"

"You know exactly what you little shit. That's the face you pull before you suck me off," Harry reprimanded him with a pout while moving to straddle the smaller boy.

Louis laughed and Harry's grin returned. Louis giggled even more as Harry sucked love bites into his neck.

"I love it when you're happy," Harry mumbled against Louis' skin.

"I like it as well," Louis breathed, burying his hands in Harry's hair and pulling him up for a kiss.

Louis has really soft lips and soft hair and pretty skin and pretty eyes and Harry thinks about all these things as he pulls Louis' hands from his hair and puts them on the ground, his thumbs running over the raised skin of his scars. Louis whined in dissatisfaction but when Harry pulled away after to take off his shirt Louis understood. 

They were actually going to fuck. Not that this was the first time they'd done it or even the first time they'd done it in an unconventional place, but they were going to fuck... in a tennis court... in the forest... at like 2 am. This location tops off the list.

Louis began to remove his shirt as well and Harry helped him pull the sleeves off. They attached their lips to one another's almost immediately after their shirts had been removed. Now Harry can run his hands all over Louis and Louis can play with the waistband of Harry's black skinny jeans that Louis likes so much. Louis hisses when Harry touches a cut that's too fresh and Harry kisses him a little harder when that happens as an apology.

The strain of Harry's hard on against his jeans is becoming very apparent and he stands up quickly, tugging them off with all his might. His curls bounce as he jumps around trying to get them off as quickly as possible and Louis laughs quietly. Louis simply pulls off his jean shorts and waits a few more seconds but they feel like hours. He brushes his fringe to the side and palms himself through his boxers while he waits. Harry returns and kisses his inner thighs and Louis moans, throwing his head back slightly.

"You have stuff?" Louis manages despite his desire for Harry to just fuck him right then and there with no interruption.

"Oh yeah. One sec."

Harry scrambles to his feet, nearly tripping on his way to his backpack. Louis isn't surprised Harry has lube in his backpack, Harry is almost always prepared for sex. It's one of his many attributes.

When Harry returns this time Louis is done waiting. He all but yanks Harry down by his curls and spreads his legs slightly more than necessary for making out. Harry gets the message and slips his hand down Louis' boxers giving him the friction he desired. Louis pulls his underwear down and kicks it off causing Harry to smile at the sight of his dick and press quick kisses to his v line before pulling off his own boxers.

Louis rolls over and props himself up on his elbows and knees, making Harry almost shudder. Louis is so beautiful. And all his.

His large hands spread Louis apart easily and the shivers of his boyfriend's body when Harry's tongue flicks at the ring of muscle go straight to Harry's dick. He lets his tongue dip into the hole before swirling around it, watching as Louis' shivers turn to trembling.

"Please, Harry," Louis moans.

Harry doesn't need to be told twice. He quickly spreads some lube on his fingers and erection, and adds two fingers at once because he knows Louis likes pain.

Louis heavy breaths catch and Harry moans.

"More," Louis hisses, moving his hips up and down on Harry's fingers.

Harry nods to himself and removes his fingers, replacing them with his cock. He doesn't bother to wait for Louis to tell him to go because Louis has his thing with pain and he loves spontaneity which are two things he can provide for him.

"Harry, Harry, GOD HARRY," Louis screams in a pleasure filled haze. Harry has always loved how vocal Louis is.

He's moving fast now, gripping Louis' hips hard enough to leave bruises. As he approaches his climax and his thrusts become uneven, he struggles not to warn Louis because of Louis' spontaneity thing. He knows Louis will come with the surprise of when Harry does. Harry really loves Louis' kinks.

Harry is right and Louis comes very quickly after Harry does and Harry pulls out and they lay there like before only now they're naked and breathing heavily.

There's a faint hum off in the distance and Louis sits up, a grin on his face.

"Car," Louis says.

Harry laughs a lot and Louis giggles along with him as they race to get their boxers on and gather up their clothes. They run from the headlights of what is probably a police patrol car with grins on their faces. This is what they live for. The thrill of doing something they shouldn't be and getting caught. The feeling of wind in their faces as they run barefoot on a dirt road almost naked. The tingle in their chests as they hold hands because they can and they want to.

It's not forever, but that's okay because in this moment they're happy. Even if they're smiling out of fear.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 3 hours and it is 5:30 am so I might look back on this and think it's shit but idk ugh I am going to sleep
> 
> my tumblr is larrymajestic.tumblr.com


End file.
